


Ski Shenanigans

by Winters_mistress



Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress





	

She had first noticed him earlier that day at the lobby bar in the main lodge. She was warming up after a long day on the slopes with a Kahlua and hot cocoa and he walked by with a furrowed brow and a frown. He was looking everyone up and down like he was an actual police officer and the whole thing was a little ridiculous but still. She wasn't here to marry anyone or have long conversations. Who cared about his personality? He was hot and his hair was awesome. 

She and her friends made their way to the employees only lodge later that night. The way they looked they never had a problem getting in anywhere they wanted. She instantly spotted him and walked over to where he was sitting by the fire, sipping on a Budweiser. "Hi, it looks like you've had a busy day."

"Well it's hard work patrolling the mountain, but I wouldn't trust anyone to do as good a job as me."

She took a seat on the arm of the chair. "Maybe you deserve to relax for a bit?"

"Can't relax. Leader of the ski patrol must remain ever vigilant, ma'am."

She giggled. "Well, I'm sure you sleep at least sometimes."

"Of course. Proper rest is necessary to remain at the top of your game."

"Well then, maybe we can go to bed together."

He looked up at her, and his face was expressionless like he was inspecting her or something. "Yeah, that would probably be ok."

She grinned at him. "If you want, I can give you a massage."

"Are you a licensed massage therapist?"

She laughed a little. "Ummm... no."

"Then I'll pass, thank you. Can't trust this body to just anyone." He got up and she followed him down the hallway. As they got to his door, he turned to her. "Do you promise to make it quick? I'm going to need my full eight hours of sleep."

She nodded her head in fake solemnity. "I'll be fast like a little bunny." 

He closed the door to his bedroom and laid on his side on the bed, waiting for her. She turned off all the lights but one, leaving only a shadowy glow in the room. She flipped on the radio right in time to hear Berlin's new song, "Take My Breath Away" come on. "Oh.. I love this song! Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. It was in the movie Top Gun which is the best movie ever."

She giggled. "Yeah. It really turns me on." She started dancing slowly to the beat, taking off her clothes in a playful striptease. When she was finally naked she walked over to the bed and combed her hands through his hair. "It's your turn." He stood up and quickly, with no finesse, took off all his clothes. She bit her lower lip. He wasn't very slick but goddamn if he wasn't fine as hell. She kissed him once and dropped to her knees.

She placed a few kisses on his stomach then wrapped her hand around his dick. She licked up the sides and around the tip before massaging it with her lips a little. She slid her mouth all the way down, taking in his considerable length. She moaned a little, letting her lips vibrate against him. She flattened her tongue and licked hard up the underside of his erection. "You like that?" He asked, looking down at her, his fingers curling in her hair. "You like my big dick in your mouth?" She nodded, her vocal affirmation muffled slightly by his appendage. 

When he was finally rock hard and pulsing against her lips she stood up and pushed him back on the bed. He fell against the pillows and she straddled his lap, licking her fingers and making sure she was wet enough. Satisfied, she grabbed his thick cock and positioned it at her entrance. She wiggled her hips a little, letting the tip of his dick tease her clit then lowered herself onto him fully. His upper lip curled into a snarl and he grunted in pleasure. She put her hands on his chest and bounced up and down, gasping as he filled her completely over and over. "Oh Blaine....you're so big." She looked at him with wide eyes. 

"I know."

She giggled and ground her hips against his groin wanting to feel him as deep as possible. "Oh shit, Blaine." She continued to ride him deep and slow. "That feels so good."

"Yeah, you like that?"

"Mmmmm... yeah. Maybe if you could just rub my-"

Before she could finish, he had flipped her onto her back and started to fuck her in the missionary position. "How about this? You wanna get fucked by the fucking man?"

"Ohhh.... yeah.... fuck me baby." She said, playing along. He was slamming against her so hard, her breasts were bouncing up and down on her chest and her head kept bumping against the headboard.

"Oh yeah... fuck yeah!" He slammed into her repeatedly. "That's right! Who's the fucking king here?"

She sighed loudly over and over. "Oh you... you are baby."

"Say it! Say my name."

"Oh Blaine.. it's you.. you're the king."

"That's right. I'm your fucking daddy."

"Yes...yes, Blaine. Fuck me harder, daddy." She moaned loudly to cover up the fact that she wanted to laugh. He was pumping hard and fast now.

"FUUCCKKKK!!" He growled and sneered, pulling out quickly and shooting stream after stream of hot, white cum onto her stomach. He collapsed on top of her, a heaving mass of flesh and muscles. With a heavy sigh he rolled to the side and placed an arm under his head.

She giggled. "Blaine, silly. I didn't finish." She turned on her side "Come on baby, I just need you to touch me a little bit." She saw that he had already fallen asleep. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course. Perfect."


End file.
